la realeza
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Summary: Los clanes Cullen y Hale se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando conocen la existencia de una raza de vampiros más fuerte que la de ellos y más aún cuando algunos de su familia son parte de está. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?
1. prefacio

Summary: Los clanes Cullen y Hale se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando conocen la existencia de una raza de vampiros más fuerte que la de ellos y más aún cuando algunos de su familia son parte de está. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?

* * *

Nota: Muchos personaje son de S.M , los que no conozcan son creación mía y la trama es de mi imaginación.

Esto esa beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Los humanos pueden ver más de lo que creen, pero sus creencias a la vez se los impiden; por ejemplo, los humanos no ven a los vampiros aunque convivan con ellos. Sin embargo los vampiros ignoran a otra raza más fuerte que ellos, excepto los Vulturis, ellos empiezan a temblar cada vez que ven a uno de esa raza; ellos los llamaban la realeza vampira hasta dos siglos atrás. Los Vulturis acabaron con toda esa raza pero ellos no sabían que los monarcas de esa raza habían dejado a sus hijos cerca de un río y unos humanos los criaron. Hoy en DIA los descendientes de esa raza están regados por todo el mundo, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y mis amigos son los gemelos Alessandra y Eduardo Martinil, ya se preguntaran porque sabemos tanto de esa historia, bueno porque nosotros somos algunos de los últimos descendientes de esa raza. **

**Al mudarnos a Forks nos dimos cuenta que no eramos los únicos de esa raza en el lugar y que un secreto se esconde por nuestra sangre pero la pregunta es, ¿que secreto es?**

* * *

hola como dice alla arriba fue una idea que se me ocurrio, ademas esto esta beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Jime¡

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. Mudándonos a Forks

**Summary**: Los clanes Cullen y Hale se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando conocen la existencia de una raza de vampiros más fuerte que la de ellos y más aún cuando algunos de su familia son parte de está. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?

* * *

Nota: Muchos personaje son de S.M , los que no conozcan son creación mía y la trama es de mi imaginación.

Esto esa beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mudándonos a Forks**

**Pov: **Bella

-Luis Eduardo te voy a matar-gritaba Alessandra. A veces me pregunto si algún día estos dos van a dejar de pelearse por lo menos dos horas; no, al menos dos segundos pero eso sería un verdadero milagro.

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 14 años pero parezco de 17, mis padres son René y Charlie Swan de 32 y 34 años eran muy jóvenes cuando mi madre quedo embarazada de mí; mis abuelos los obligaron a casarse por el embarazo, no soy del todo humana ya que a los 4 años empece a alimentarme de sangre de animales, mis padres consideraron la idea de que era vampira pero que no lo era del todo por mi corazón. Luego mis padres me llevaron con mi abuelo para saber que me sucedía, y él nos dijo que dencediamos de una raza muy poderosa. Pero que mi padre no era de esa raza por que las generaciones se saltan por lo que la generación de mi padre no era la elegida sino la mía.

Por lo que estos últimos años he tenido muchas clases de poderes y prácticas de lucha; mi mejor amiga es Alessandra Martinil nos conocimos en unas de las reuniones de nuestras familias, ella tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Luis Eduardo pero todos le dicen Eduardo, ellos se quieren pero pelean como perros y gatos algunas de sus peleas son muy divertidas pero las otras eran todo lo contrario.

-Eduardo, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ales?-le pregunte.

-Nada Bella solo hice un hechizo de decoración-dijo Eduardo.

-¿Sólo por eso te quiere matar?- pregunte riendo.

-No es solo por eso; este inepto en la magia volvió mi habitación y la tuya en una jungla - dijo Ales entrando a la sala.

-¡Qué tu hiciste qué!- dije gritándole a Eduardo y ya sin una pizca de gracia en mi voz. Esto era el colmo está bien que se meta con la habitación de Ales pero con la MIA no; esta vez sí pasó.

-Es que el hechizo se me descontrolo un poco; no todo somos tan ágiles en la magia como ustedes-dijo Eduardo excusándose.

-Si es verdad que muchos no saben manejar sus poderes, pero no todos lo hacen para molestar como lo haces tu hermano-dijo Ales.

-Bueno Eduardo vas a ir a dejar nuestras antiguas habitaciones como estaban a no ser que a los nuevos dueños de esta casa les guste la selva (nótese el sarcasmo)-dije.

-Está bien-dijo Eduardo subiendo las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones.

Hoy nos estábamos mudando a la casa de mis padres que está en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks; mis padres han vivido muchos años en esa casa, era la casa de mi abuela Marie y cuando murió se las dejó a mis padres y ellos se mudaron cuando yo tenía 5 años pero desde los 8 he vivido con mis amigos. Para la gente de Forks mi padre es el jefe de policía y mi madre es decoradora de interiores.

Para llegar a Forks teníamos por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Ángeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche.

Despedirse del sol era muy difícil, pero yo no tenía que quejarme por eso; ya que yo fui quien obligo a mis amigos a que nos mudáramos para allá, yo creí que Alessandra se iba a quejar por eso pero me sorprendió diciendo que estaba muy emocionada por ir a Forks.

-No creo que mandar a Eduardo a arreglar el desastre que hizo sea una buena idea, ¿qué tal si lo pone peor?-dijo Ales.

-No desconfíes tanto de él Ales, estoy segura que lo podrá arreglar sin cometer otro desastre-dije.

-Y tú no confíes tanto en él, pareciera que te gusta mi hermano Isa-dijo Ales.

-Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta nadie ni siquiera tu hermano-le dije.

-Bueno vamos a ver si alguien te roba el corazón en Forks-dijo Ales riendo.

Alessandra, Eduardo y yo nos parecemos mucho, nuestros compañeros de clases si no nos conocieran dirían que somos trillizos, porque todos somos de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Hay dos tipos de diferencia entre Ales y yo, y esas son que mi cabello es con bucles y con reflejos rojos mientras que el de ella era con ondas que algunas veces están lisas o enruladas dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y tiene reflejos dorados. Eduardo es como su hermana en versión masculina la única diferencia es que él no tiene reflejos.

-Si claro-dije con sarcasmo.

-El día que llegue tu verdadero amor déjate llevar con el corazón y no con la mente-dijo Ales.

-Y me lo dices tú que nunca en mi vida he sabido que salieras con alguien-le dije.

-Yo estoy como tú, nunca me he enamorado; pero eso no significa que te diga la verdad y yo sé que cuando lo encuentres te vas alejar por miedo de lo que sientes-dijo Ales soltando unas lágrimas.

-discúlpame Ales, tu sabes que ese tema es muy delicado para mí, perdóname por haberte dicho eso-le dije a Ales mientras la abrazaba y lloraba con ella.

-Te perdono -dijo ella y nos quedamos abrazadas unos minutos más hasta que se escuchó en uno de los cuartos que algo se quebró, escuchamos un diablos y un estoy bien de parte de Eduardo.

**Pov. Ales:**

-Te perdono -dije y nos quedamos abrazadas unos minutos más hasta se escuchó en uno de los cuartos que algo se quebró escuchamos un diablos y un estoy bien de parte de mi querido hermano.

Hola, mi nombre es Alessandra Mary Ortega Martinil tengo 14 años pero parezco de 17, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Luis Eduardo pero yo le digo Eduardo, nací en Chicago pero desde los ocho años he vivido en Phoenix con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga (casi mi hermana) Isabella Swan, pero a ella le gusta que le digan Bella o en mi caso Isa.

Nos conocimos en unas de las reuniones de nuestras familias, me convertí en lo que soy a los 3 años y mi hermano se convirtió a los 4 años, mis padres son Elizabeth Martinil y Félix Ortega ellos nos maltrataban a mi hermano y a mí; por eso nos escapamos a los 8 años y nos venimos a los Estados Unidos ya se preguntaran como nos dejaron montarnos en un avión sin la autorización de nuestros padres, pues fácil es una de las ventajas de ser princesa de Inglaterra.

Isa creía que yo me iba a enojar solo por el simple hecho de que nos mudáramos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks donde llueve casi todo el año; pero en realidad siento que algo muy importante va a ocurrirnos a Isa y a mí.

Subimos más rápido que un vampiro por las escaleras, entramos a mi habitación pero al entrar Isa y yo prácticamente rodamos de la risa, mi hermano tenia de adorno el estante donde yo tenía mis libros en la cabeza.

-Dejen de reírse y ayúdenme-dijo Eduardo.

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo-me preguntó Isa -yo lo hago Isa- dije.

-Ok-dijo Isa.

-**Ecúleo ornat caput mi frater ego te iubeo lentus abesto ab ea et colorín Colorado eaque militia ad perficiendum**(estante que adorna la cabeza de mi querido hermano te ordeno que te alejes de su lado y colorín colorado este hechizo se ha acabado),- dije.

Y así el estante dejo de adornar la cabeza de mi hermanito -gracias hermanita-dijo Eduardo.

-No te preocupes hermano-dije.

-Bueno el avión sale en una hora y ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Isa.

-Ok-dije.

Y así nos montamos en el carro de Eduardo para llegar al aeropuerto, teníamos un viaje de media hora.

**Media hora y veinte minutos después...**

Ya solo faltaban diez minutos para montarnos en el avión, y mi hermano no dejaba de saltar literalmente sobre el asiento.

-Luis Eduardo Ortega Martinil quédate quieto parecieras que este es tu primer viaje en un avión-dije ya cansada de su actitud.

-Si mamá-respondió con sorna.

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo 180 en destino hacia Seattle por favor ir abordando en la puerta número 5,**__**gracias**__-_dijo por el alta voz unas de las aeromozas.

**Pov Eduardo**

_**-**__-Si mamá-respondí con sorna._

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo 180 en destino hacia Seattle por favor ir abordando en la puerta número 5,**__**gracias**__-_dijo por el alta voz unas de las aeromozas.

Hola me llamo Luis Eduardo Ortega Martinil pero me gusta que me digan Eduardo, tengo 14 años pero parezco de 17 años tengo una hermana gemela llamada Alessandra, hoy nos estamos mudando a Forks un pequeño pueblo donde viven los padres de Bella una amiga (casi hermana) de nosotros, me convertí en lo que soy a los 4 años y mi hermana se convirtió un año antes.

Mi hermana y Bella saben manejar muy bien sus poderes a pesar de que no se han transformado completamente; mientras que yo, el que sí se convirtió correctamente no puedo controlar bien mis poderes increíble no.

Al entrar en el avión las chicas y yo nos fuimos directamente a primera clase, pero aburrido como estaba lo único que provocaba era dormir, en fin tardaríamos 5 horas por que en vez de bajarnos para ir a tomar una avioneta iríamos directamente en el mismo avión; pero eso si no podíamos dejar pasar la hora en el carro del papá de Isa porque sería muy extraño llegar directamente hacia Forks.

Y quería dormir, al sentarme cerré los ojos y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

_**5 HORAS DESPUES...**_

-Eduardo despierta-decía la voz de mi hermana.

-5 minutos más mamá-dije.

-¡Luis Eduardo despiértate ya!-gritaron mi hermana y Bella.

-Ya voy -dije medio asustado por el grito de esas locas.

-¡Te escuchamos!-gritaron de nuevo, a veces me olvidaba que podían leer la mente.

Al bajar del avión ya estaba ahí Charlie, el papá de Bella.

-Hola mis niñas hermosas- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana y a Bella.

-Hola hijo -dijo cuándo me abrazo.

-Hola- me limite a responder.

-Bueno vamos a dejar su equipaje en el carro de policía- al decir eso me emocione demasiado a decir verdad.

Las chicas se montaron primero en la parte de a atrás mientras que yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Hablamos sobre el clima y de otras cosas; al llegar nos esperaba una René emocionada por vernos.

-¡Mis bebes!- gritó y corrió a abrazarnos a los tres al bajar del auto.

-Hola -dijimos a la vez.

Mi hermana y yo queríamos a René y a Charlie como nuestros padres; después de desempacar cenamos como una familia y después nos acostamos temprano porque mañana empezaríamos El Instituto. En el nos presentariamos como los hijos del jefe Swan, una tortura y con ese pensamiento cai en los brazos del morfeo.

* * *

**Hola bueno espero que les guste el primer cap. de historia y es así dejen sus Reviews o si quieren decir lo que no le gusta del primer cap. y si debo cambiar algo , bueno espero que no sean tan duros.  
**

_**Alexandra Cullen Hale**_


	3. primer encuentro parte 1

**Summary**:Los clanes Cullen y Hale se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando conocen la existencia de una raza de vampiros más fuerte que la de ellos y más aún cuando algunos de su familia son parte de está. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?

**Nota: algunos de los personajes son de S. M y LOS OTROS Y LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

**NOTA 2: NO ESTA PERMITIDO COPIAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN**

* * *

**Hola a todos los que me leen aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo :)**

* * *

**Primer encuentro de Alex y Leo**

POV DE LA AUTORA

Después de cenar los gemelos se retiraron a dormir, dejando solo a la familia Swan

-Bueno hija, nos puedes decir ¿este cambio tan sorpresivo? –le pregunto el señor Swan a su hija, por que tenían gran curiosidad porque hace pocas semanas su hija los había llamado a media noche diciendo que volverían a Forks muy pronto.

La castaña estaba muy callada más de lo usual lo cual preocupo mucho a la señora Swan, que se sentó cerca de su hija y la abrazo: -¿hija que pasó?- le preguntó.

-Nada mamá solo que Ales y yo sentíamos que algo nos seguía y por eso estamos aquí, y también porque los extrañábamos muchísimo-respondió la castaña al soltarse del abrazo de su madre, en parte era verdad pero la otra es que los estaban persiguiendo nada más y nada menos que los vultu…

Muy lejos de la casa de los Swan, estaba cazando una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, el líder era un rubio de ojos dorados causa de su dieta a base de animales, detrás de él estaba su esposa que tenía el cabello color caramelo y a delante de ellos estaban sus "hijos" Emmett el que se parecía a un oso con cabellos negros y su flamante esposa Rosalie que era la rubia, Jasper un vampiro rubio sureño con su esposa Alice que parecía un duendecillo y de ultimo sus dos "hijos" mayores(**n/a cuando dice sus dos "hijos" mayores, me refiero que fueron los primeros en convertir**) Edward que era el que tenía el cabello cobrizo y Leopoldo el que tenía el cabello negro como la noche.

Una vez que terminaron de cazar se fueron rumbo a su casa ya sastifechos

POV LEOPOLDO

Después de terminar de cazar mi familia y yo nos fuimos a la casa yo obviamente llegué de primero seguido de mi hermano Edward y detrás mi familia, mi nombre es Leopoldo Williams Cullen Zachs nací en Paris el 24 de marzo del año 1413, si como sospecharan tengo 599 años pronto 600; a pesar de ser el mayor de toda la familia, respeto a Carlisle como mi padre y a Esme como mi madre. Cuando conocí a Carlisle, él estaba con Edward después se unió Esme y luego Rosalie; en esa época quería estar solo, por lo que me fui. Diez años después regrese y ya la familia era más grande, porque unos meses después de que me fui llegó Emmett y después llegaron Alice y Jasper.

Yo poseo tres dones, el primero es que leo la mente igual que mi hermano Edward, el segundo es que me puedo comunicar telepáticamente con quien quiera y el ultimo es un disfraz es decir que puedo hacer que los vampiros y otras especies parezcan humanos es un don muy práctico para los clanes como nosotros; ya que podemos pasar desapercibidos para los ojos curiosos.

Hoy es Lunes lo que significa que tenemos que ir al instituto otro infierno más del aburrimiento.

"Edward y Leo cámbiense de ropas y bajen" pensó nuestro pequeño diablito que tenemos de hermana.

"**_¿Oye Edward tu sabes por qué esta tan emocionada?_**_"_ pensé cambiándome rápido y saliendo de mi habitación.

_"**Ni idea, me ha estado bloqueando desde hace días**" _pensó Edward saliendo también de su habitación.

Bajamos en menos de un segundo y ya todos nos estaban esperando.

-¡Por fin!-gritó Emmett, nos subimos todos en el jeep de Emmett ya que hoy le tocaba llevarnos en su coche.

Al llegar nos estacionamos al lado de un mercedes guardián, "no puede ser pero si ni siquiera ha salido en venta" esos eran los pensamientos de Rosalie al ver el flamante auto.

Cuando nos bajamos del jeep, nuestra rutina empezó; todos lo humanos se quedaron embobados cuando nos vieron. Pero a diferencia de los demás días nos estaban comparando con los nuevos, sus pensamientos iban así: **"ahí están los Cullen son tan guapos en especial Leo y Eddy; pero se parecen tanto a los hijos del jefe Swan, ¿serán parientes?"** Esos eran los pensamientos de Jessica Stanley y la mayoría del grupo femenino de instituto obviamente sin contar a Ángela Weber que solo pensaba sobre la prueba de mañana de historia esa chica me agradaba.

**_"Edward, escuchaste los pensamientos, de que los Swan se parecen a nosotros"_**_pensé._

**_"Si hermano los escuche ya les avise a Alice y a Jasper tu puedes comentarles a Emmett y a rose"_**_pensó Edward._

**_"Emmett, Rosalie escuchen los humanos piensan que los Swan se parecen a nosotros quiero que estén pendiente de cada uno de ellos"_**_ pensé_

**_"si capitán"_** pensó Emmett haciéndose el gracioso, aún seguía esperando la respuesta de rose cuando entre en el salón de matemática; cuando termino la clase fue cuando recibí su respuesta.

**_"Leo sé que es muy raro e importante pero no te has detenido a pensar que no se parezcan como vampiros sino como simples humanos recuerda que usamos en el instituto tu disfraz"_**pensó Rosalie, y era verdad no me había detenido a pensar en mi disfraz que con el parecemos a unos simples humanos, que tonto.

Entre a mi próxima clase que era historia, después de muchos Bla Bla Bla por aquí y Cristóbal Colón por allá termino la clase y mi próxima clase era biología y después vendría el receso.

Llegue a mi mesa que era la única que la ocupaba un solo alumno después que llego el profesor llego una muchacha de cabellos marrones y reflejos cobrizos, esa debería ser la nueva; lástima que el único puesto desocupado era al lado mío.

Entrego el comprobante al profesor y le dijo que se sentara al lado mío cuando la muchacha paso por la corriente de aire que lamentablemente me pegaba justamente a mí me llego el olor más exquisito de todos los tiempos al menos para mí, olía a rosas jazmines y a fresas.

El monstruo dentro de mi quería saltar enzima de la pobre chica y matar a todo ser viviente que pasara por mi camino, cuando la chica se sentó al lado deje de respirar, debía soportarlo por mi familia no podía defraudarlos.

-Hola mi nombre es Alessandra Swan y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó la chica pero cuando volteé lo que vi me dejo impresionado, era idéntica a ella y eso no podía ser cierto dado que ella murió hace muchos siglos atrás, era igualita a mi esposa Katherine.

_POV ALES_

Después de cenar mi hermano y yo subimos a nuestra respectivas habitaciones, me cambie y me acosté y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Sueño:_**

_Estaba entrando a un salón de clases ya había llegado el profesor le entregue mi comprobante y me dijo que me sentara al lado de un chico que me parecía conocido pero cuando me iba a sentar el chico salto hacia mí y lo que pude ver en sus ojos era sed, era un vampiro._

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Me despertó el horrible sonido del despertador, eran las 6:30 AM, entre al baño a asearme me cambie me puse un vestido manga larga de lana color gris con unos diseños de flores negras, con unas panty medias negras y unos tacones negros de 12 cm.

Cuando Salí del baño eran las 06:45 y aun mis queridos hermanos no estaban parados primero fui a la habitación de Eduardo, este estaba tan dormido como un bebé y sabía que no se iba a despertar fácil por lo que le eche una cubeta de agua bien fría.

-¡Qué demonios Ales, ¿por qué lo hiciste?!- grito mi hermanito

-Bueno tengo media hora llamándote y nada que me respondías entonces te eche el agua, además tu puedes despertar a Isa- dije poniendo mi sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas y baje en la cocina estaba René haciendo el desayuno.

-Hola tía –salude

–Ah, hola cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste? –me pregunto

–De las mil maravillas –respondí

–Qué bueno, Bella aún no ha despertado si no despierta en 5 min. Mas subiré –dijo René

–Tía no te preocupes tengo el leve presentimiento que despertara en menos de un segundo –dicho eso se escuchó un grito que era nada más ni nada menos que Isa.

30 minutos después, estábamos todos en el mercedes de Bella y Eduardo prendió la radio y empezó a sonar "Estoy por llegar" de Paulina Goto, y no lo pude evitar y empecé a cantar:

ALES

**"Esa estrella azul que se va hacia el sur  
Esta noche me lleva hacia ti  
Y nuestra canción en la radio hoy  
Acelera más mis latidos..."**

_No sé pero me sentía identificada con la canción, Isa empezó a cantar el coro conmigo: _

_BELLA Y ALES_

**"Yo estoy por llegar, amor  
Yo estoy por llegar, hasta a tu corazón  
Volverte a abrazar, volverte a mirar a los ojos,  
Solo mira alrededor siempre desde tu interior  
Y estoy casi por llegar, por llegar"**

ALES

**"Qué difícil fue mantener la fe, necesito estar contigo,  
Vuelve a amanecer y me siento bien porque ya se acorte el camino"**

BELLA Y ALES

**"Yo estoy por llegar, amor  
Yo estoy por llegar, hasta a tu corazón  
Volverte a abrazar, volverte a mirar a los ojos,  
Solo mira alrededor siempre desde tu interior  
Y estoy casi por llegar, por llegar2**

**"Ya no dormirá nunca jamás,  
No volverá a mirar atrás  
Luego te abrazo es mi hogar, es mi hogar  
Estoy por llegar hasta mi hogar,  
En poco tiempo estaré para estar juntos otra vez,  
Estoy por llegar hasta mi hogar,  
Ya te imagino en el andén muriendo por volverme a ver"**

ALES

**"Y la estrella azul apago su luz  
Y ha dejado en mí un suspiro"**

BELLA Y ALES

**"Y estoy por llegar, amor  
Estoy por llegar hasta a tu corazón  
Solo mira alrededor siempre desde tu interior  
Y estoy casi por llegar, por llegar  
Ya no me iré nunca jamás,  
No volveré a mirar atrás,  
De nuevo tu abrazo es mi hogar, es mi hogar.  
Estoy por llegar, estoy por llegar..."**

Al terminar la canción Eduardo empezó a aplaudir, ya habíamos llegado al instituto; salimos del mercedes y todos se nos quedaron viendo era incomodo pero no le dimos mucha importancia, llegamos a la oficina principal había varios escritorio pero el que estaba ocupado había una señora regordeta nos acercamos y saludamos

–Buenos días somos los hermanos Swan– dije presentándonos

–Ah si los hijos del jefe Swan los estábamos esperando, soy la Sra. Cooper –nos dijo entregándonos nuestro horarios y un mapa del instituto.

–Gracias –respondimos los tres

–Bien chicos, Isa yo tengo dos clases contigo que son educación física y literatura y contigo Eduardo me toca casi todas las clases excepto literatura, biología y Educ. Física –dije al terminar de ver los horarios.

–bueno nos vemos luego– se despidió Eduardo ya que la primera clase de nosotras era literatura, al entrar al salón se quedaron viendo incluso el profesor le entregamos el comprobante además nos dio la lista de los libros que leeríamos en el semestre y nos mandó a presentarnos Luego de eso nos sentamos al final del salón pero aun así los demás estudiantes lograron vernos, al terminar la clase se nos acercó un chico que tenía el cabello grasoso y además parecía un miembro del club de ajedrez.

–Hola, mi nombre es Eric y ustedes son Isabella y Alessandra Swan, ¿cierto? –dijo Eric

–Bella, Ales –dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos parábamos y salíamos del salón

–Oigan si quieren las puedo acompañar a su próxima clase –dijo

–No hace falta en fin vamos a matemáticas –dijo Isa

–No hay problema mi siguiente clase está en el mismo edificio –dijo

Nos acompañó, llegamos después del profesor, y volvimos hacer lo de la clase anterior, al terminar la clase nos despedimos y me fui a al salón de biología cuando llegué el profesor ya había llegado.

Me presente ante a él, firmó mi comprobante y me mando a sentar junto a un muchacho pelinegro, era igualito al de mi sueño.

Cuando me senté dejo de respirar entonces era de verdad un vampiro e hice lo que una persona cuerda no haría, me presente:

-Hola mi nombre es Alessandra Swan y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunte

El chico volteó y se quedó impresionado pero a mí no me importo, vi como sus ojos cambiaban de un negro carbón a un verde esmeralda, sentía que lo conocía desde hace muchos siglos.

-Mi nombre es Leopoldo Cullen y es un placer conocerte Alessandra–me respondió haciéndome llegar me hizo viajar de la tierra hasta la luna.

-Dime Ales, Leo –dije tomando su mano, pero cuando eso paso me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica lo que hizo que lo soltara, obviamente él lo noto y se echó la culpa mentalmente pero como le digo que no me importo su fría piel y que la mía es casi de su misma temperatura, oh ya se.

"_Leo no te preocupes sé lo que eres_" pensé

"_Pero com..._" lo interrumpí

"_Ahora no te lo puedo explicar pero mantén el secreto hasta que te pueda explicar, ¿ok?_" pensé

"_Ok_" pensó, continuo la clase y sonó la campana del almuerzo, salí del salón y ahí estaba Isa con una muchacha de pelo rizado, se presentó pero de inmediato se me olvido su nombre, lo que si sabía es que quería sentarse con nosotros para que todos vean que había hablado con los nuevos, que chismosa de seguro era.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos estaba esperando Eduardo sentado en una mesa apartada con nuestros almuerzos, nos despedimos de Jazmín o Josefa no se lo único que sé es que su nombre empieza por la J.

-Hola hermanito-dijimos Isa y yo.

-Hola hermanitas-dijo, nos sentamos y fue cuando lo vi con su familia

POV DE LA AUTORA

Ales se había quedado prácticamente hipnotizada cuando lo vio, Leo digamos que no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que si se habían conocido hace muchos siglos atrás, pero esa es otra historia. Después del almuerzo, todos se fueron a sus clases pero especialmente Leo y Ales se querían volver a ver pero ese no fue su caso debido que solo compartían una sola clase una vez al día.

Al terminar todas las clases Ales y Eduardo estaban esperando a Isa, pero cuando llego ellos se dieron cuenta que tenía ganas de llorar, le preguntaron que le pasaba pero la castaña no contesto.

Se montaron en el mercedes pero esta vez Eduardo manejaba, cuando salieron del instituto los Swan; los Cullen y Hale salieron y se montaron en el jeep, Edward y Leo estaban muy callados, en los dos autos prendieron la radio en la misma estación cuando empezó a sonar "Quiero que vuelvas" de Lasso y Sheryl Rubio, Leo y Ales empezaron a cantar:

LEO

**"No sigas más, que te vas a arrepentir "**

ALES

**"Déjalo atrás lo que vayas a decir" **

LEO

**"Y no quiero pelear más  
La razón no importa ya"**

ALES

**"Y así me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta."**

LEO Y ALES

**"Sólo quiero que vuelvas"  
"Vuelve ya"  
"Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya"**

LEO

**"Nada es igual sin ti"**

ALES

**"Quiero que regreses"**

**"Piensa en mí  
todo lo que hice por ti"**

LEO

**"Debes tratar de olvidar y perdonar "**

ALES

**"Cuándo vas a escuchar  
Cuánto tengo que cantar "**

LEO

**"Cuándo vas a escuchar  
Tengo que gritar."**

LEO Y ALES

**"Sólo quiero que vuelvas"  
"Vuelve ya"  
"Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya "**

LEO

**"Nada es igual sin ti"**

ALES

**"Quiero que regreses"**

LEO

**"Cómo puedo haber tanta destrucción"**

ALES

**"Era tan sencillo, te llevaste la ilusión"**

LEO

**"Tienes que tomar una decisión "**

ALES

**"No ves que tengo miedo, que no tengo otra opción"**

**"No regreses nunca más"**

LEO

**"NOO"**

ALES

**"No regreses nunca más "**

LEO

**"NOO"**

LEO Y ALES

**"Sólo quiero que vuelvas"  
"Vuelve ya"  
"Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya"**

LEO

**"Nada es igual sin ti"**

ALES**  
"Quiero que regreses"**

Al terminar de cantar los Cullen, Hale y Swan se quedaron impresionados; pero sin saberlo Leo y Ales, la canción contaba mucho de su vida pasada y la futura, y también que la cantaron al mismo tiempo pero de seguro se darán cuenta el secreto que crece por sus venas muy pronto.

* * *

Hola espero que les allá gustado el capitulo acepto criticas espero que no sean muy malas, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo ah una cosa mas este capitulo esta beteado por JimeBellaCullenSalvatore

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Jime!

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
